Njano
Njano is a skink that use to live in the Pride Lands and now the Outlands. Appearance Njano's body and tail are golden and his belly is light yellow. He bears brown stripes and marks on his head and body. His nose and his legs are blue, along with his tongue, which sticks out the side of his mouth at all times. Personality Njano is a crafty and deceitful skink, though not quite as quick thinking as his friend Shupavu. He has revealed himself as a devious and manipulative character, capable of reporting news to Scar and Ushari promptly and succinctly. History The Lion Guard: The Rise of Scar Shupavu and Njano watch the Lion Guard lead Makuu and his float into a cave, before leaving. When Ushari and Janja are trying to find out if it's possible to summon Scar, Ushari enlists the help of his friends, a group of skinks. Among them is Shupavu, who speaks with Ushari about his call. Ushari explains that he needs one of them to follow Rafiki and Makini to see where they go. Intrigued, Shupavu asks what's in it for them. Ushari replies that it might tip the Pride Lands in their favor, and she becomes convinced. She sends out her stealthiest skink, Nyeusi, to spy on the two mandrills. Let Sleeping Crocs Lie Njano and Shupavu see that the Lion Guard has accidentally woken up Makuu's float and inform Ushari and Scar. Scar instructs them to keep him informed of any changes. Later on, after they witness Kiburi challenge Makuu to a Mashindano, they tell Scar, and, after Scar praises them, they leave the volcano. Swept Away Njano, Shupavu and another skink see Beshte alone in the Outlands and goes to meet him. While Shupavu and another skink stay with Beshte; Njano reports to Janja and Ushari about their finding and afterwards returns to Shupavu, with a new plan given to him by Scar. After reuniting with Beshte, he and others lead the hippo into a trap (secretly planned by them and the hyenas) as Janja, Chungu and Cheezi topple rocks onto Beshte. He warns Njano and his friends to leave and they do so by slithering into small openings in the rocks, leaving Beshte blissfuly unaware that the skinks are working against him. The Little Guy Njano and Shupavu watch Hodari desperately try to join Makuu's Float. When he fails, Shupavu has an idea and, once Njano catches on, they are certain that Scar will love it. When Hodari separates from Beshte, Njano and Shupavu approach the gecko, with the latter assuring him that they're not enemies. She goes on to tell him that Makuu doesn't hold the only crocodile float and that she knows someone who would love to have a bright, young gecko in his float, piquing Hodari's interest. She suggests that Njano go on ahead and tell Kiburi about the "special candidate", which he gladly does. Njano pitches the idea to Kiburi, though never mentions Hodari's species. When the gecko arrives, Kiburi is slightly miffed, though Njano reminds him that he was the one who assumed Hodari's species. Njano and Shupavu watch as Hodari is "accepted" into the float. The Scorpion's Sting Njano approaches the Lion Guard with the rest of Scar's army. He is defeated when Kion uses his Roar to blast him, his fellow skinks, Kenge, Ushari and Kiburi's float away. Undercover Kinyonga Njano and the other skinks chase Kinyonga after she is caught spying on Scar and keep doing so until they trap her but the Lion Guard ambush them causing them to run away Friends * Shupavu * Nyeusi * Nyata * Waza * Ushari * Scar * Kiburi * Tamka * Nduli * Janja * Cheezi * Chungu * Nne * Tano * Mzingo * Mwoga * Male Vulture * Reirei * Goigoi * Dogo's Siblings * Kenge * Sumu Enemies * Kion * Bunga * Fuli * Beshte * Ono * Makini * Hodari * Kinyonga Category:Characters Category:Skinks Category:Lizards Category:Reptiles Category:Pride Landers Category:Villains Category:Male Characters Category:Outlanders